


Heart of Blue Steel

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling in Bed, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Kissing, Minor Violence, pure fluff, relationship hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia is drunk and falls into Gajeel's bed... not that he minds at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Blue Steel

Gajeel couldn’t remember when it started. He was sure that there was a time before Juvia started climbing into his bed- and arms- but could not recall them with as much clarity as the evenings he spent with Juvia. It had become normal for them now, had fallen into sync alongside their missions alone and their antics inside the guild. 

So it was just another average evening when Gajeel’s door creaked open that night. He pretended to be asleep, as per the norm for these encounters, and waited with still breaths and an even stiller heart for Juvia’s delicate fingers to peel the covers off of him and for her slim frame to be slotted snugly against his. 

When the chairs in his room clattered, the mirror toppled over and Juvia’s breath came in a loud and erratic burst, Gajeel knew something was wrong. Or different, at least, which was all the incentive he needed to prop himself up on both elbows and peer inquisitively at the girl in question. Upon making eye-contact with Gajeel, Juvia grinned impishly and raised her fingers to her lips, shushing her companion loudly… and unnecessarily.

They had an understanding; no words were spoken, and neither of them mentioned their arrangement the next day. If their guild found out… Gajeel shuddered at the thought. But something was most definitely different about that night, or maybe it was just Juvia. Gajeel eyed the water witch with weary fondness, which made her bubble (metaphorically and literally, giving the water which gurgled under her flesh) with laughter. Gajeel took in her blown pupils and tousled hair, and raised his eyebrow with a smirk. Without thinking, he broke their most sacred rule.

“Juvia, are you drunk?” Gajeel’s low voice sounded foreign and unnatural between them. Juvia started, eyes wide and steps faltering even more. Acknowledging each other and what they were doing; it was a surprise to both of them. 

“I haven’t- _hick-_ drunk a thing!” She giggled again. Never mind how she hiccuped at random or lost her footing whilst walking in a straight line, the fact that she had referred to herself in first person proved to Gajeel that alcohol was corrupting her senses. 

“Who the hell got you in this state?” Gajeel growled, acknowledgement dawning on him as soon as the question had been asked. He didn’t need to hear Juvia’s giddy ‘Cana-chan’ for confirmation.

“That damn drunk is always trying to get in your pants.” He grumbled, flopping himself back onto his back and screwing his eyes shut. Juvia stumbled the last few paces to Gajeel’s bed, leaning her face obnoxiously close to his so that her blue hair tickled his naked torso.

“Is Gajeel-kun jealous?” The whisper was bitter with the stench of alcohol and hot with intention. Gajeel’s brow twitched, but he reacted no more. Juvia trailed a nail across his chest and slurred.

“I would like to think that Gajeel-kun is jealous of Juvia.” 

“Dammit woman! Either speak in first person, or speak in third!” Gajeel’s face flushed at the provocative antics of the rain woman. When she laughed at his response, her footing slipped and she fell onto Gajeel’s chest. Her breasts pressed against his torso, her face slumped into the pillow next to his head. Juvia shook with hysterics, Gajeel blushed harder.

“Juvia likes being this close to Gajeel-kun.” Juvia mumbled into the fluffy linen. Gajeel sighed at the change in tense, but did not comment further. Instead, he raised his hand and hesitantly patted Juvia’s hair. She hummed happily at the awkward touch, snuggling her head into his neck. Whilst petting Juvia’s hair, Gajeel’s fingers rubbed into a damp, sticky substance.

“Juvia… why is there blood in your hair?” His voice was slow and languid, his words lacking concern but full of honest curiosity. Juvia was not injured, that much was abundantly clear, so Gajeel had no reason to worry about her safety.

“Some boys jumped me in the street, but I took care of them.” She leaned up and grinned into Gajeel’s face, eyes soft pools of liquid mischief and nose crinkled in laughter.

“Are they okay?” It was too difficult to look at Juvia when she was this close and this beautiful. Gajeel let his breath leave him in a short huff, eyes closing once again.

“Juvia checked that they were still breathing and called a doctor. They will be fine.” 

“They had it coming to them, still…” Gajeel muttered, voice trailing off when Juvia began to shift on top of him. She moved so that their bodies were flush together; breasts fully cushioned against his chest, forehead against Gajeel’s, legs entwined. 

Her hands swept through his hair- loosened from its usual knot for sleep- her lips stretching up into a heady grin.

“You know, Gajeel-kun, that I could beat the shit out of you?” Juvia cooed, pressing warm kisses onto Gajeel’s nose, cheek, neck.

Gajeel laughed, arms tightening around Juvia’s waist. He kissed her forehead once and then pulled her head against his chest.

“I know, Juvia. I know.”


End file.
